The present invention relates to a card holder, and particularly to one for holding a plurality of business or similar cards in a manner which permits information to be conveniently entered with respect to the cards held by the holder.
Business cards are widely used in order to identify individuals and companies, including their products and services. When receiving a business card from another individual or company, particularly at trade shows, conventions and conferences where a large number of business cards are disseminated, the receiver frequently desires to note certain information about the individual business card at the time it is received. This is usually done by merely writing at that time a note on the back of the received business card, or in another note book. However, when the information is written on the back of the business card, there may be insufficient room to include all the desired information; moreover, the loose business cards frequently become lost or misplaced. When the information is written in a separate note book, the receiver must first identify the business card to which the note pertains, which is time-consuming and not always convenient; moreover, the business cards in this case may also become lost or misplaced.
A common arrangement for holding various types of cards, such as business cards, index cards, pictures, and the like, includes a transparent plastic sleeve of sufficiently large size to completely enclose the card. Such an arrangement, however, does not conveniently permit entries to be made on the card, since the card must be removed from the plastic sleeve in order to make such entries.
One object of the present invention is to provide a card holder which conveniently permits notes to be entered with respect to each card received at the time of its receipt, and which holds all the cards and the notes taken with respect to them in an organized and conveniently-accessible manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card holder which not only holds the card in a manner permitting entries to be made in a quick and simple manner, but which also permits the card to be quickly removed from the holder, e.g., for filing purposes, or for disposal. Another object of the invention is to provide a card holder which can be produced in volume and at low cost.